


Doll Parts

by 15fps



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choking, F/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Spanking, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15fps/pseuds/15fps
Summary: I had fun writing this one, Tom ain't supposed to be sweet. But he's not completely terrifyingly manipulative here, just a sprinkle of psychopathy? Def more of a one-sided relationship, but uhh get into ittt...
Relationships: Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Reader, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/You, Tom Riddle/Reader, Tom Riddle/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	Doll Parts

Tom!” She screeched from over his shoulder. “Put me down!”

Tom carried his girlfriend, who was more of a toy to him, up to the Slytherin dormitory. The door swung open on his command. He let her slide off his shoulder. Once her feet touched the floor, he pinned her up against the cold wall. The dorms were vacant, everyone was dining in the Great Hall.

“Tom…” Y/N breathed out, little more than a whisper. She looked up at him, he was glaring down back at her with a grin. She knew that look. Y/N’s stomach turned but she couldn’t help the arousal that ignited within her. He would get whatever he wanted, and have her however he pleased. Sometimes Tom scared Y/N, she wasn’t exactly sure how she ended up with him. It seemed one day they were paired up in potions together, and the next they were involved deeply with one another.

His hand crept close to her neck. He could feel the heat radiating from her pulse as his finger trailed over her exposed, sensitive flesh. With sudden force, Tom’s lips kissed and bit their way from collarbone to jawline. Y/N winced, she could feel capillaries popping and her neck bruising. She whined as his hand that wasn’t locking her arm to the wall found the way to her chest. With their bodies pressed up against each other, Tom kneaded one of her breasts. “You like that.” He stated as if it were fact.

Y/N stayed quiet, wishing that they were one one of the soft, warm beds nearby. She used her own free hand to help Tom wiggle her sweater off, leaving her in a black lace bra. Within seconds, she could feel Tom’s teeth tugging and teasing. Her jaw went lack as his fingers traced around her nipples. She reached up to intertwine her fingers in his hair and arched her back off the cold, stone wall.

Tom’s zipper coming undone echoed through the dorm. The port windows only allowed a low, green light to filter in through the lake. When she looked down, she could barely make out Tom rolling her skirt up. He pushed her panties to the side and slid himself deep inside of her. Y/N yelped. Tom pushed on, breathing heavily as he took a light hold on her neck. She squeezed her eyes shut and moaned, it was pleasurable in the pressure and sensation. But, overwhelming as he stretched her so suddenly. Tom picked up the pace and tightened his grip on her neck, “Look at me.”

Her eyes fluttered open and she tried to answer him, but couldn’t speak. Her hand flew to her neck, on top of Tom’s. This only seemed to turn him on, she saw a flame light in his eyes. His pupils dilated as he became entranced in watching her struggle. He kept pounding into her, harder now. Finally, just as a black fuzz started to creep in from the corners of her vision, he removed his hand. He lifted Y/N up from underneath her arms and moved her to the bed. Tom pushed her leg up and sat her ankle on his shoulder then positioned himself.

This time, Y/N was more prepared. She jumped still, but hummed as he pushed into her again. He played with her breasts as his hips moved wildly. Y/N tried to match her movements to his, but he was much too unpredictable. Eventually, he settled on a rapid pace and bent to give Y/N more hickeys just below her collar bone. She held onto his back, clawing at his skin as she moaned. Unintentionally, he kept hitting her g-spot. She rolled her hips against his, letting him thrust deeper.

Tom spat out a few curse words and grabbed hold of her abdomen to flip her over onto her knees. He spanked her ass, which jolted upwards. She screamed into the mattress as he struck her, leaving stinging, red marks behind. He pulled up both of her arms and held her by the wrists. Then spanked her again just to hear her reaction. “Careful, wouldn't want them to hear us in the Great Hall.” He sneered, amused by her cries.

Y/N could feel a pressure building up inside of her. Tom filled her up so well, even if it hurt. She could feel Tom losing control, he crouched over her, pounding into her animalistically. This brought her closer to the edge, she whined in anticipation. Each thrust brought back that feeling of pleasure until it was too much for her to bear. Her orgasm was loud, Tom didn’t stop his relentless work throughout. She cried out and tried to grab hold of something, but her hands were still being held above her back by Tom. Her mind knew nothing but warmth and pleasure for a long, enjoyable moment.

Tom grew more erratic as she rode out her orgasm, using her like a doll. He bit his lip, watching her struggle and writhe as he kept pumping into her. She was so wet, his work was effortless. He huffed and put his foot up on the bed, then pushed her further into the mattress.

Her eyes watered and tears soaked the sheets that her face was pressed into. Tom released her hands to get a better grip on her thighs. She held onto the other edge of the mattress while he put his final few thrusts in. She felt an intense heat and pressure, then his cum spilling out of her. After burying himself inside of her for a while, catching his breath, he pulled out. Every muscle in her body was sore and aching. She rolled back over, watching Tom zipper up his pants again and rebutton a few notches on his shirt. His face was slightly red and his dark hair tousled. He glanced at Y/N’s shirt on the floor beside him, and with an evil grin he picked it up. “Well, go clean yourself up before anyone gets back here.”

Her legs wobbled underneath her as she went to him to reclaim her shirt. Tom held it above his head, snickering. “Hope no one sees you on your way!”

“Come on!” She furrowed her brow, her face hot from embarrassment while she reached upwards.

“You can come back for it later.” He smacked her ass as she walked out the door, arms crossed over her chest on her way to the bathrooms across the hall.


End file.
